Jorginho Savadera
{{infobox character | title = Jorginho Saavadera | image = Kkksksskk.jpg | imagecaption = Saavadera in 2015 Personal Information Jorginho (Jorge) Silva Di ... Saavadera, born 15th February 1994 in Palmero, Shmakalaka is a Football Player who plays as a left back for Portuguese side FC Porto and the Shmakalakan National football team but can also play as a central or defensive midfielder and has even been deployed as a Centre back as well. He was a product of FC Palmeiras who are based in Palmero and made his debut for the side aged 16 and 6 months against Real Palmero. In August 2012 he transferred to Portuguese side FC Porto for £8,000,000 However he was loaned back to FC Palmeiras for the end of the 2012-13 season and the entire 2013-14 season before joining FC Porto properly in July 2014. Savadera played a total of 120 games for FC Palmeiras scoring 38 goals as well. He is a well regarded set piece specialist scoring 19 times for both Palmeiras and FC Porto and the National side. =Early Life= Saavadera was born as the youngest of five on the 15th of February 1994 in Palmero, Shmakalaka he grew up in the poor neighbourhood of Santos in the South of Palmero and. =FC Palmeiras 2010-14= He was a product of FC Palmeiras who are based on the Valesi, Rio Sol in Palmero and made his debut for the side in October 2010 aged 16 years and 6 months as a wide midfielder against cross town rivals Real Palmero, and scored his first goal for the side a few weeks later against Rivals Lisboa and was put back in his favored position of left back in February 2011. However he is most remembered for his amazing performance and spectacular free kick against FC Porto Azul or his incredible Dribble where he beat 4 players before shooting into the top corner from distance against FC Zahar or his hattrick of assists and a goal of a free kick against Bahia Dourado more commonly known as FC Bahia. He received his first red card aged 18 against Santon United in Georgetown and captained the side aged 20 against Costa Azul in the Arena EzyBank in Porto Azul in front of more than 60,000 for his last game in the Shmakalakan League. He Then transferred to FC Porto in June 2014 aged 20 for £8,000,000. For FC Palmeiras he played 4 seasons playing 118 games and scoring 33 goals which is a very impressive record considering he is defender. =FC Porto= 2014-15 With much speculation linking him to Ajax and Olympique Marseille and many credible sources stating that he had signed for AS Monaco however somehow he ended up moving to FC Porto of Portugal Stating his main reason to move there was I was a boyhood fan of the club and that he hopes that they could help him fulfill his potential like the club did with former players like James Rodriguez, Radamel Falcao and Freddy Guarin In August 2014 he said his goodbyes to Shmakalaka and transferred to Portugal for £5,000,000 with a further £2,000,000 in add on's, he was handed the number 18 shirt. He made his debut shortly after signing against Vitoria and scored his first goal for the club in the next match against Sporting Lisbon however he played second fiddle to Danilo And Alex Sandro who played as the fullbacks and was used sparingly. He suffered a serious Leg Injury in training in November 2014 which ruled him out until April 2015. 2015-16 With the departure of both Alex Sandro and Danilo to Juventus and Real Madrid respectedly, Saavadera was first choice at full back and made an impressive start to season staring all league games to date and Champions league fixtures scoring 3 goals so far. = International Career = Saavadera made his debut for the Shmakalakan National Football team on 25th February 2010 aged 17 years against Mexico in a friendly at the Estadio Azteca in Mexico City where the score finished 3-2 to Mexico however praise for Saavadera came from far and wide and former greats like Ruud Gullit and Dennis Bergkamp tipped him for great things. He scored his first goal for the National Side less than 4 days later in his second match against Panama in Porto Azul. = Personal Life =